


Her Red Sun

by monkey_mo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is Kara's red sun, Pre-Relationship, Project Cadmus, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_mo/pseuds/monkey_mo
Summary: "Is everything alright?""Everything's fine, I just-" Something shattered the floor to ceiling windows that were behind them. Lena heard Kara cry her name and suddenly the superhero was next to her, shielding her from the shards flying dangerously close to their faces. Suddenly, Kara's strong body shuddered, and she was lying on the ground, glass surrounding her.





	1. Just a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic on this site and man am I nervous. I really have no idea how long this will be so we'll just see where this goes! It's taken me a while to start but here it is. I do not own Supergirl.

Lena Luthor sat at her desk, heels abandoned on the floor, her legs tucked underneath her self, neck deep in paper work. She was functioning on three hours of sleep and four cups of coffee. She hadn't eaten in quite some time but was too focused and stubborn to notice the hunger tugging at her stomach. 

"Ms. Luthor?" Lena heard from somewhere outside of her haze. "Ms. Luthor?"

"What is it Jess?" Lena muttered without looking up. 

"Ms. Danvers is here to see you." At this, Lena finally snapped out of her work coma, her heart fluttering at the mention of her favorite reporter. 

"Send her in." Lena said. She tried to straighten herself out, make it look like she wasn't such a mess. 

"Lena!" Kara Danvers, literal ray of sunshine, entered her office. 

"Ms. Danvers." Lena teased, knowing how Kara hated being called by her surname. She stood and embraced the reporter, feeling her anxiety numb slightly. 

As Kara pulled away, she looked Lena up and down, eyes traveling from her slightly tousled hair to her bare feet. "Lena, when was the last time you ate?" She asked in a stern voice. 

"Oh, um, like, a few hours?" Lena lied sheepishly. 

"Liar." Kara smiled gently. "Good thing I brought take out." She held up a brown paper bag. 

"My hero." Lena grinned. 

"I'm assuming you like Chinese food." 

"Well, I am human." Lena forced herself not to laugh as she watched Kara squirm and blush as they both took a seat. She had known Kara was Supergirl from the moment they met - they were just glasses after all, but she had decided to let Kara tell her on her own. And it was fun to tease her. As they dug into their food, Lena surveyed the other woman. Kara didn't look so good herself - if it wasn't for her alien heritage Lena was sure there would be circles as dark as night under her eyes. "You look tired." She said. 

"You're one to talk." Kara laughed, but Lena could tell that just under that sunny exterior, there was a girl who had held the weight of the world on her shoulders for too long.

"Kara, you don't have to be all brave with me you know. It's okay to not be okay." Lena murmured, putting a hand on Kara's. 

At her touch, Kara sagged considerably. "Thanks Lena." She took a deep breath. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?" 

"Everything's fine, I just-" Something shattered the floor ceiling to windows that were behind them. Lena heard Kara cry her name and suddenly the superhero was next to her, shielding her from the shards flying dangerously close to their faces. Suddenly, Kara's strong body shuddered, and she was lying on the ground, glass surrounding her. 

"Kara?" Lena cried, ignoring the blood trickling from her temple to her chin. 

"Lena." Kara gasped. Lena rushed to her, hands shaking, mind racing. There was a green glow under Kara's skin, coursing through her veins. Kryptonite. The source was a green bullet lodged in Kara's back, where blood was already seeping through her cardigan and onto the floor. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Lena said, not sure if she was trying to comfort her friend or herself. "Breath, Kara honey, breath." 

Kara's breaths were ragged and sporadic. "Supergirl." Kara whimpered. 

"Shh.." Lena coaxed as she started to examine the wound. 

"No, no, Lena, she's me. I'm Supergirl." Under any other circumstances, Lena would've thrown her head back in laughter, but the look of terror and pain on Kara's face made her stomach clench. 

"I know sweetheart, I know." 

"Wha-" Kara started, but Lena cut her off. 

"They're just glasses Kara." Lena smiled gently. Kara giggled drowsily and her eyes started to close. "No, no, Kara, stay awake, stay awake." Kara's eyelids fluttered open, revealing those beautiful blue eyes Lena knew so well. "Good, good." After securing the woman's attention, Lena realized she had absolutely no idea what to do. She looked around frantically, her black ponytail swinging. 

"Alex." Kara murmured. 

"What?" 

"Alex." Kara shakily reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone before going completely limp.

"Kara? Kara!" Lena felt for a pulse and her heart skipped a beat as she couldn't find it for a moment before the comforting feeling it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She hadn't taken her anti anxiety pill today and this.. situation.. certainly wasn't helping. "Alex." She muttered to herself. Lena grabbed Kara's phone, relieved to find the girl didn't have a passcode. She tapped the phone icon, hand sweaty and clicked on the older Danvers' contact. The phone rang once. Then twice. By the third time, Lena was on the verge of tears and then- 

"Kara?" 

"Agent Danvers!" 

"Who is this?" Lena could hear Alex's frown through the phone.

"This is Lena Luthor. I'm with Kara, she's hurt."

"What do you mean-" 

"She got shot. In the back - Kryptonite."

Alex paused, probably digesting the fact that a Luthor knew her sister's identity. And then, "You're at your office?" 

"Yes." Alex started to say something else but suddenly Lena's door flew open. She grabbed for the taser she kept in her purse as 5 people clad in black uniforms and armed with glowing green weapons entered. 

"Lena?" 

"Get back!" Lena warned, positioning herself between Kara's unresponsive body and the intruders. 

"I'm on my way." Alex said, before the line clicked and went dead. 

"Step away from the alien." A tall man with a sinister smile warned. 

Lena didn't respond - she was frozen. Normally, she was cool under pressure like this - her life had been threatened many times. But now was different. Because Kara - her Kara was lying on the floor behind her unconscious with a bullet in her back. The man just smiled his sickly smile and suddenly they were coming for her, coming for Kara and Lena screamed and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex are going to have to join forces to find Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay! *nervous sweating* Enjoy!

"Lena. Lena wake up." Someone was standing above her. Lena furrowed her brow. Why was she on the ground? Her head ached as she tried to remember what had happened. She had been working at her desk.. Kara came with food. Kara.. 

"Kara!" Lena cried, sitting up abruptly. "Kara, where's Kara?" Her vision was blurry but she could tell that there was someone wearing black standing in front of her. Lena scrambled backwards, her heart pounding furiously. 

"Whoa, whoa, Lena, it's me." The person kneeled down beside her and Lena recognized her face. 

"Agent Danvers?" Lena squinted as her vision slowly become clear. "Where's Kara?" 

Alex paled considerably at Lena's question. "I was going to ask you the same question." 

"Sh-She's not here?" Lena felt herself begin to shake. Kara, Kara, where is Kara, who took her, oh God what if she's dead, oh God, oh God- 

"Hey. Look at me." Alex snapped in front of her face. "When I got here, you were lying on the ground and there was no sign on Kara. Can you tell me what you remember?" 

Lena took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Kara came over with food. We were eating and.. The windows shattered. Kara was shot. I called you. Then there were a bunch of people with guns, and then.." Lena sighed. 

Alex nodded, seemingly calm. However, Lena prided herself on her ability to read people and it was fairly obvious that Alex was just as terrified for her sister as Lena was. "Okay. I'm calling 911. You're probably going to need stitches on that head wound." 

"Wait, what about Kara?" Lena said, slowly getting to her feet, leaning against her desk for support. 

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Alex reassured her, getting her phone out to dial the number. 

"No, don't, I can help! I'm good with computers, I can shoot a gun." 

"We have agents for that Lena." 

"What if it's CADMUS? You could use me to get through to my mother!" Lena said, knowing it would get the agent's attention. 

Alex paused, her thumb hovering over the call button. She looked up at Lena. "How do I know I can trust you?" 

"Kara does." 

"Kara trusts a lot of people." 

"I care about her. A lot. I would never do anything to hurt her. Why would I have called you to tell you about Kara if I was working for CADMUS?" Lena looked Alex in the eye, silently pleading her to trust her. "I swear it on my life."

Alex looked at her with a piercing stare. After one tense moment of silence she sighed, "Fine. But I swear to God, Lena, if you are lying, I will kill you." 

Lena nodded. She got the feeling that Alex Danvers was not one to exaggerate. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Let me get this straight Agent Danvers, you brought Lena Luthor into the DEO headquarters?" J'onn rubbed his forehead in exasperation. 

"We need to find Supergirl, J'onn. I don't care how we do it." Alex said, refusing to apologize. 

The mention of Kara seemed to get through to the martian because J'onn simply exhaled heavily and said. "Fine. Fine. How badly is she injured?" 

"She needs a few stitches on her head and she'll be fine. No concussion." Alex said.

"Good. Agent Schott, what do you see on those surveillance tapes?" J'onn turned his attention to the man at the computer. 

Winn projected the footage on to the main screen. Alex watched in horror as her sister was shot in the back, blood soaking through her button down and cardigan. Lena was crouching next to her, talking to her, and then a team of people in black entered. Alex noticed how Lena positioned herself in front of Kara, trying to protect her. Then she watched Lena getting hit over the head with the butt a gun and crumpling to the floor. Kara lay limp on the floor and as an agent picked her up roughly her body shuddered in pain. Alex turned from the screen, squeezing her eyes shut, unable to watch her sister in pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw Lena Luthor standing behind her and J'onn. Lena's face was unhealthily pale, her forehead dawning fresh stitches. The look in her eyes was equivalent to what Alex was feeling inside.

"Is it CADMUS?" Lena asked. 

"It looks like one of the faces here is a match to a different CADMUS agent that Kara reported seeing when she was kidnapped." Winn said as he zoomed in on the agent's face. 

"Are you positive Agent Schott?" J'onn said. 

"Um, like 85% sure? As sure as I can be considering I've never actually seen the guy and only have Kara's description to go off of." 

"I've seen him before. He's CADMUS." Lena murmured. Alex looked at her and saw the anger that was flaming behind those stern green eyes. Lena turned to Alex and J'onn. "Let me talk to my mother. I can convince her I'm on her side now, I can find out where Kara is." 

"And if your mother doesn't believe you?" 

"Then we'll try something else. It's worth a shot isn't it? For Kara?" 

Alex glanced to J'onn. She was willing to let the Luthor do whatever was needed as long as Kara was returned home. J'onn looked back at Alex, rubbing his forehead indecisively. He looked at Lena and then to Alex and then back again before finally saying, "Fine. Ms. Luthor, you will wear a comm at all times. If you take it off, we will know." 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Lena." Lillian Luthor said, her tone icy. "What a.. suprise." 

"Mother, I've been thinking." Lena said, and although her voice was steady, her hands were trembling. "You're right. About everything." 

Lillian raised her eyebrows. "I think I might be hallucinating." 

Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I would like to join CADMUS." 

"And what inspired this unexpected change of heart?" Lillian folded her arms suspiciously. 

"Supergirl. I've seen her for what she really is." Lena lied, clenching her hands to stop them from shaking. 

"And what is that?" 

"A coward and a nuisance. Just like her cousin." Lena felt her stomach flip, saying these things about Kara made her want to throw up. 

"I have trouble believing that, especially after my agents reported you attempting to protect her in your office." 

"Don't just stand there! Convince her!" Alex hissed through Lena's comm. Lena stifled a gasp of surprise - she had forgotten the agent was there. 

"That was an act. There are security cameras in my office. If I hadn't pretended to care, police could've looked over them and seen that I was helping you." Lena said. Her heart was pounding. This had to work, it had to, because Kara was somewhere, being experimented on, or tortured or.. 

Lillian surveyed Lena with a gaze as cold as Antarctica. "If you are lying, my darling, you will never see the light of day again." 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Kara Danvers. Or should I say, Supergirl?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kara answered through gritted teeth. "I am not Supergirl." The bullet had been taken out of her back and the wound was slowly healing but Kryptonite lingered in her bloodstream, making her weak. 

"No? Then you won't mind if we-" The man gestured to the syringe full of liquid Kryptonite he was holding, glowing a deadly green. 

Kara's eyes widened but still she said, "I am not Supergirl." 

The man simply laughed, grabbing the syringe and and plunging it into her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter will hopefully be out within the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, yay!

Lena Luthor stood behind glass, watching her best friend, her light, her hope, lying still on the ground. blood was soaking through Kara's cardigan from where she had been shot, there was a gash above her eyebrow that was crusty with dry blood and Kara's face was ashen, tinged green with Kryptonite."Is she-?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"She is alive. But she won't be for long, don't worry my dear."

"What is the point of this, mother?" Lena felt as though she would vomit and clenched her hands into fists at her side.

"She would't shut up. It was quite infuriating. You must have been very convincing with your little act because she kept screaming for you." Lena dug her fingernails into her palm, creating white half moon marks. Kara had been screaming. She had been screaming for Lena. And Lena hadn't been there. What if Kara thought she had abandoned her? Lena stared at her friend, willing her to wake up, willing her to open her eyes so she could know that Lena was here and that everything was going to be okay.

"But what is the point of having her here?" Lena asked, struggling to keep her voice even.

 _"Careful Lena."_ Alex said in her comm.

"Well darling, I have had enough of these ridiculous Supers. So, I decided to destroy them. First, we kidnap Supergirl. We have our fun, make her miserable. Then, Superman will come to rescue her. And then we kill them both. Make it public. Messy." Lillian's voice is cold and for the first time in a long time Lena was truly terrified of her mother.

"And if Superman doesn't come?" 

"If Superman does not come within three days, we reveal little Kara's secret to the public." 

"Don't you think there's a.. less drastic way to make a point?" Lena said through gritted teeth.

"Darling, I am beginning to think you're not on my side at all."

_"Luthor.."_

"Now you're just being paranoid. Of course I'm on your side." Lena said. 

Lillian studied Lena for a moment, narrowing her eyes. "Well then you won't mind if we have a little fun now will you?" Lena didn't answer and instead watched in horror as Lillian opened the door to Kara's cell. "Wake up girl of steel." Lillian mocked, nudging the fallen hero. "Wake up. You have a visitor." Kara's eyes slowly flickered open, revealing those beautiful blue eyes. She furrowed her brow in confusion and Lena wanted to run to her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay. 

"L-Lena?" Kara's gaze had found Lena standing just outside the cell. 

Lena had to bite her lip to force her not to respond. "Lena has something to tell you." Lillian smirked. "Go on Lena tell her." Lena looked from her mother to her beloved Super. 

"Lena, what's going-" Kara started before she started coughing, horrible, shuddering coughs that made her whole body tremble. 

_"Lena say something."_

"Tell her Lena. Tell her how you've been lying to her for weeks." 

Kara looked up to Lena, her eyes huge and terrified. "W-What's she talking about Lena?" 

"She doesn't love you. She's not your friend."

"I don't believe you." said Kara, brave, strong Kara, who always stood by her, even now. 

_"Lena!"_

"Darling? Tell her." And Kara was on the verge of tears and Lena opened her mouth to lie to her but she couldn't bring herself to do it because if she could just hold Kara in her arms, everything would be okay.

But Lena knew she couldn't. If she gave in, she would be killed or Kara would be hurt. She couldn't let that happen. So she whispered, "It's true."

"What?" Kara's eyes widened. 

"I don't love you. I've been lying. The entire time." Lena forced a sneer onto her face. Alex is quiet. 

"I d-don't believe you. You would n-never-"

"I did." Lena said firmly, willing Kara to stop talking. To go along with it. 

"Lena-" 

"Mother, could you leave us alone for a second?" 

Lillian frowned. "I don't think that will be necessary." 

"And why not? Don't you trust me?" Lena smiled sweetly. 

"I'm still deciding. However, I will leave. But I will be right there, watching." Lillian said, eying the pair suspiciously before leaving them alone.

"Lena, what's going on, are they holding you hostage, are they forcing you to say these things?" Kara cried frantically, tears sparkling in her eyes. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm okay." 

"Are those stitches?" Kara said in concern, her voice barely a whisper, noticing the fresh head wound for the first time. 

Lena almost laughed but forced it down, knowing that her mother was watching their every move. "Kara, I'm here with the DEO. They sent me undercover. Your sister is listening right now, I'm going to break you out of here."

Lena expected Kara to look relieved, but instead, a look of anger grew on the hero's pale face. "Alex? What the hell were you thinking?" 

 _"Kara, Lena can take care of herself."_ Alex said in the comm. Lena was about to tell Kara what she said when Kara exclaimed

"Sh-She doesn't have any training." Lena supposed super-hearing had it's perks. 

 _"Kara, don't be ridiculous."_ Alex groaned. 

Kara let out a little half gasp half sigh, from pain or from frustration, it wasn't clear, but seemed too weak to protest anymore.

_"Tonight at midnight we're attacking. Lena's job is to get her hands on a computer and turning off all the security and alarms. Winn says he can't get through the barriers._

"And my j-job?" Kara stammered.

_"Your job is to be rescued Kara. You don't have to worry about anything. We're coming to get you."_

"Got it?" Lena said to Kara. 

"I got it." Kara murmured, her eyes starting to shut. 

"Hey, stay with me. Stay here." Lena touched Kara lightly on the shoulder. She froze when she saw Lillian watching suspiciously from outside the room. "Shit." She murmured. "Kara, I have to go. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Lena.." Kara murmured as Lena started to turn. 

"Yeah Kara?" 

"I have a bullet in my back." Kara said drowsily. 

"I know honey." 

"And Lena?"

Yeah Kara?" 

"Love you." 

Lena's eyes widened. Kara was delirious, she's not thinking right. No way the hero was in love with a Luthor. Still, Lena responded, "Love you too." Before leaving the room.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 Alex turned to J'onn. "J'onn?" 

He nodded. "I'll get a team ready." 

Alex nodded and watched him rush off. She leaned against the table, the pressure of all that's going on threatening to come crashing down on her when- "Danvers?" Alex turned to see a very pale, concerned looking Maggie Sawyer rushing towards her. And suddenly everything was to much and Alex collapsed into Maggie's arms, tears pouring. "Shh.. We'll get her back. We'll get her back I promise." 

"I-I can't do it Maggie, Kara-"

"Little Danvers is strong. She knows you're coming for her Alex and she is going to do everything she can to hang on." Maggie lovingly stroked Alex's hair. 

"How do you know?" Alex asked between sobs. 

"I just do. I feel it. And once she gets back we can have a family game night with her and you and me and Winn and James." 

"And Lena." Alex murmured absently.

"What?" 

"We should invite Lena." 

"Okay sweetie. Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

_11:50 PM_

Lena could turn off the security cameras right now if she wanted to but Alex had specifically told her to wait until the last minute. She had broken through Cadmus' system fairly easily but it took her more time than necessary because her thoughts kept wandering back to Kara lying in that cell. What had they done to her since Lena had seen her? How much hope was left in that beautiful heart of hers? She paced back and forth, heels echoing on through the room, keeping on alert in case anyone came into the room. It was late and she almost positive everyone had gone home but was still incredibly paranoid. She sat down, her hands trembling.  _1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10.._ Lena counted her breaths, trying desperately to calm herself. 

_11:51 PM_

Nine more minutes until Lena could turn of the security cameras. The security cameras! It suddenly dawned on Lena that there might be a way to communicate with Kara without having to see her in person. There were cameras in Kara's cell and Lena was willing to beat there was audio being recorded as well. If Lena could use the loud speakers that ran through the base and turn off all of them except for the ones in Kara's cell. It was a long shot but if it didn't work Lena could simply say that she was curious so had poked around on the computers. It was her first day after all. They couldn't blame her for making mistakes. 

Lena typed furiously on the computer, knowing she didn't have a second to waste. She pressed the last button and Kara's cell appeared on the screen. Kara was awake, but only barely.The floor was slick with blood and in the corner, a small green glowing object. The bullet. Kara had dug the bullet out of her own back. That smart smart girl. Lena grinned. She took a deep breath and leaned towards the microphone. 

_11:52 PM_

"Hello?" Lena murmured into the microphone, crossing her fingers under the table.  _Please,_ she thought.  _Please let this work._ Kara looked up blearily. 

"W-Who is that?" She whimpered, terror evident in her voice. 

"It's me Kara. It's Lena." 

"W-Where..?" Kara looked around, face shiny with blood, sweat, and tears. 

"I'm on the speakers honey." 

_11:53 PM_

"Lena.." Kara whispered, smiling a little. 

Lena grinned, ignoring the tears welling in her eyes. "Hang in there Kara. Alex and the DEO are coming for you." 

Kara visibly relaxed at the mention of her sister. "I-I will. I promise."

"Good. Good." Lena said, shaking. Kara's hair was matted with blood, from a head wound or from the blood on the floor, Lena couldn't tell. Kara's button down was ripped along her ribs, revealing a long gash that was possibly infected. The fact that Kara was wearing her regular CatCo attire made her current state even more heartbreaking. 

"Lena?" Kara croaked. 

_11:54 PM_

"Yeah honey?" 

"Do you see her too?" Kara was gazing at a corner of the room as if there was someone there. 

Lena frowned. Perhaps she had misheard Kara. "See who?" 

Kara raised a bloody finger. "There. Sh-She's right there Lena. Don't y-you see her?"

"Kara, there's no one there." Lena was starting to get worried. Kara just stared wide-eyed. "Kara? Listen to me, there's no one there." 

_11:55 PM_

"M-Mommy?" Kara tried to sit up but fell, her whimper breaking Lena's heart. 

"Kara, she's not there. No one is in there except for you." 

"Mommy? Mommy please." 

"Kara  _listen_ to me. LISTEN TO ME!" Lena yelled, standing up. Kara didn't answer. She smiled a weak smile in the direction of her hallucination and promptly passed out. 

_11:56 PM_

"Darling? Is everything alright?" Lillian Luthor stood in the doorway. Lena jumped, immediately clicking out of the speaker system.

"Everything's fine mother. I was just testing out the software and got a bit frustrated, that's all." Lena smiled an empty smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm glad. I heard yelling and was worried." Lillian smiled a smile that matched her daughter's. 

_11:57 PM_

"How is she? Supergirl?" Lena tried not to let her concern show. 

"Oh, she's quite awful. But she's alive and will be for a little longer."

"Good. I'm glad she's finally paying for what she's done." Lena wanted to throw up but forced a sneer onto her face. 

_11:58 PM_

Lillian smirked. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this. Of you being on my side."

"Well now you don't have to dream anymore. This is real."

"Oh darling. You have no idea how much I wish that was true." 

Lena's stomach dropped. "What?" 

"Oh please." Lillian took a step forward. "Do you really think I'm that dumb? I've been keeping a close eye on you. I know you're up to something." 

_11:59 PM_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lena took a step backwards, towards the computer. If she could just press the button..

"Of course you do." Lillian cackled. "There's no use playing dumb, darling." 

"Mother, you're paranoid. I'm here because I want Supergirl to die."

Lillian threw back her head in laughter.  

_12:00 AM_

Lena backed up and jammed her finger on the enter button. The lights shut off. All the computers went black. Lillian's eyes flickered with anger. "You little.. GUARDS!" Lillian shouted. 

 Lena took one look at her mother feeling a slight ache in her stomach, because for just one day her mother had loved her. For just one day her mother had been proud of her. But no, Lena thought. Lillian hadn't really loved her. She had been using her to break Supergirl. And as her thoughts turned back to Kara, Lena darted out the door, hearing the footsteps of guards behind her. She ran until she reached Supergirl's cell. Kara was crumpled on the ground, veins running green with Kryptonite, deathly still. Obscenely muscular guards were coming down the corridor. They had her cornered. 

"Don't move Lena Luthor!" One said, pointing his gun her way. 

Lena put her hands in the air as he came forwards, placing the gun in between her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly a vent in the ceiling caved in down the hall and Alex Danvers landed on the floor, hair flying, gun raised, followed by a few other DEO agents that Lena didn't recognize. Alex's eyes scanned the situation, taking the five guards, the gun on Lena and lastly, Kara lying in a pile of blood in a cell. She pointed her gun at the man holding Lena. "Let her go. Or we'll make you." 

"I'll kill her if you come any closer." Lena made eye contact with Alex, taking deep trembling breaths.  _I've got this._ Lena thought.  _I've got this._ And suddenly she rasied her elbow and brought it back with force into the man's throat. The movement sent everyone else into action. DEO agents fighting Cadmus guards. The man behind Lena recovered for a moment, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her into the wall. Lena's vision spun as her head collided with the cement. She forced herself up and kneed the brute in the stomach, who doubled over groaning. 

"Luthor!" Alex yelled, throwing her a pistol. Lena caught it with ease, slamming it over the man's head. She stood up, head reeling, relieved to see the rest of the Cadmus guards on the ground. Alex came over to Lena. "Nice moves Luthor. I didn't know you knew how to fight." 

Lena shrugged smugly, "I can take care of myself." 

Alex nodded before rushing to her baby sister's side. "Hey, Kara, Kara, I'm here.. I'm here.." 

Kara's eyes fluttered open, her eyes not focusing. "..Lex.." 

"It's me, it's me." 

"L.. Lena..?" Kara croaked, before bending over, arms wrapped around herself in agony. An awful groan ripped itself from her throat. 

"I'm here Kara, we're gonna get you out of here."  Lena forced herself to smile, for Kara's sake. 

Lena thought she saw Alex lips twitch into a smile for a second before maneuvering Kara into her arms and standing. A male DEO agent came towards her. "I can carry-"

"I've got her." Alex barked sharply. "Thank you."  And she took off, Lena close behind her. Kara's cries of pain echoed through the corridors along with Alex's murm

urs of comfort. They reached the outside after passing many groups of people, DEO agents and Cadmus guards engaged in fights, as well as a tall figure dressed in metal armor and a mask that Lena recognized as Guardian, the vigilante. "We have Supergirl. Exiting out of the west exit in 30 seconds." Alex said into her comm, and before Lena could register what was happening, they were in the back of the van, Alex crouched over a bleeding Kara. "Luthor, put pressure on the Supergirl's bullet wound." Alex ordered. Lena did so, pressing down hard with pale fingers quickly stained with red. Kara cried out, her legs and arms flailing, Lena barely able to keep a steady hand on her. 

"Shh, shh, Kara honey, I'm right here." Lena whispered pleading with Kara to breath, to calm down. "It's okay, it's okay, just breath.. breath.." 

"L-Lena, I-I can't.. I-I can't, I-I can't-" Kara cried, her eyes rolling back into her head and closing, her whole body going limp.  

"Shit!" Lena cried, "She's unconscious, Danvers, what do we do?" 

"We keep driving, we're going to get her back to the DEO and get her under a sun lamp." Alex said, grabbing Kara's hand but not looking at her or Lena. 

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know!" Alex yelled, "I don't know." Alex turned towards Lena who was shocked to see that tears were streaming down her face. Lena didn't know that Alex Danvers was capable of crying. Every time Lena had seen her she had been cold as ice, tough, guarded. Now she was broken, terrified, and Lena didn't know what to say or do. 

"I.." Lena trailed off. 

"Lena." Alex started, staring at Kara. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you love my sister?"

Lena was silent for a moment, face flushing. She looked at Kara who was so, so still and tried to imagine her life without her. Then she tried to imagine all the things she would sacrifice for Kara's well being. And the list was infinite. So yes. "Yes." Lena said. "I love her." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come.


End file.
